finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Earthgift Shrine
The Earthgift Shrine is one of the four bonus dungeons in the Dawn of Souls, 20th Anniversary Edition, and IOS versions of the original Final Fantasy. The entrance to the shrine is located northwest of Cornelia and south of the Chaos Shrine. It is the shortest of the optional dungeons, with only five floors: * Two replicas of the Altar Cave from Final Fantasy III. * An endless desert. * A dark forest. * The final floor that contains bosses from Final Fantasy III, who appear here as cameos. The Earthgift Shrine is unlocked when the Fiend of Earth, Lich, is defeated. It is crucial that the player knows that they cannot exit the Earthgift Shrine until the final floor, and that they must defeat a Final Fantasy III boss to do so at the dungeon's end. Entering this battle too early in the game is a common mistake of players, but losing to one of the bosses will teleport the player out of the dungeon as opposed to just sending back to the game's menu. This dungeon is open to players as early as after defeating Lich, yet has bosses in it that have over four times as much HP than Lich does in his first battle. In order to battle every Final Fantasy III cameo boss on the final floor, the Earthgift Shrine must be completed no fewer than four times. This is because once the player defeats a boss, they cannot retrace their steps and must exit the entire dungeon. The bosses will re-spawn upon defeat and reentry, allowing the dungeon to be completed an unlimited number of times. Floors The Altar Cave floors use the environment tiles of the Cavern of Earth. They are the easiest floors to traverse because of their brevity and abundance of treasure chests. The endless desert floor is a wide expanse of sand with a few palm trees and the exit staircase near an oasis. All of these features are located at primary compass directions from each other. When the player does run into a set of palm trees, there are usually three of them in a triangle formation, pointing to a compass direction which the player should follow. Locating the staircase quickly is important, as the very dangerous Abyss Worm may attack the party during their trek through the sands. The dark forest floor is perhaps the most time-consuming. The narrow breaks in the trees are blocked by an enemy sprite who must be defeated in a mandatory battle in order to move on. Many of these gaps in the trees are dead ends, and so forced battles may happen for naught. In addition, random encounters are frequent on this floor, often involving dummied Black Goblin enemies. Items In the Earthgift Shrine, treasure lists are static on each floor, but the number of chests each floor has varies, and they're randomly sorted for each run. A treasure chest is also located on the fifth floor, this can be opened after defeating Ahriman. |valign="top"| |} Enemies ;Outside * Goblin x3/x4/x5 * Goblin Guard x1/x3 * Wolf x1/x2 * Crazy Horse x1 ;Inside * Abyss Worm (very rare - Endless Desert floor) * Black Goblin * Gloom Widow * Skuldier * Desertpede * Wild Nakk * Catoblepas * Two-Headed Dragon (Boss) * Ahriman (Boss) * Cerberus (Boss) * Echidna (Boss) Musical themes In the 20th Anniversary version, a remix of the Final Fantasy III boss battle theme plays while fighting the bosses. Gallery FFI Background Forest3.PNG|Dark forest background. FF Earthgift Shrine WM GBA.png|Earthgift Shrine on the World Map (GBA). FF Earthgift Shrine GBA.png|Earthgift Shrine (GBA). Category:Locations in Final Fantasy es:Santuario Divino